The Advantages of Being a Voyeur
by MangaFan686
Summary: Renji can't sleep and he hears a noise from Ichigo's room. What will come of this situation? Basically a PWP one-shot. YAOI. Warning: Mature content. Please enjoy!


**Alright, so this is my first one-shot. It is extremely smutty so I suggest if that makes you squick, then you shouldn't keep reading. Otherwise, enjoy the PWP. And please review, I would love some constuctive criticism, let me know how I can make my writing better. Or just give me a few nice words :P, anything will do. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Renji absolutely could not sleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours yet he still could not find rest. Sighing in resignation, Renji moved to get up. He was walking toward the kitchen in Ichigo's house when he heard a slight noise coming from up the stairs.<p>

It was just him and Ichigo in the house because his family had gone on a well-deserved vacation. Ichigo had promised Isshin that he would take care of everything, but he had still asked Renji to help him out. Renji, of course, would never turn down his friend that he loved so much.

His love was still a secret, but he still wanted to help Ichigo out.

Hearing the noise, Renji wondered if Ichigo was still awake. If so, maybe they could go and train for a few hours in their shinigami form so they could tire themselves out. However, knowing that Ichigo could just be dreaming, Renji climbed the stairs silently so that if Ichigo was still asleep, he wouldn't wake his friend.

Once Renji reached Ichigo's closed bedroom door, though, the red head knew that Ichigo was awake because the noises he was making definitely sounded like they were coming from someone who was _wide_ awake.

The moans started off quiet and soft. Blushing, Renji knew immediately what activity Ichigo was in the middle of. He knew he should just go back downstairs and give Ichigo his privacy but the man that he was secretly in love with was on the other side of this door and was pleasuring himself. Renji's curiosity overcame his good senses.

He cracked opened the door to Ichigo's room as quietly as he could and was granted with the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

Ichigo was strewn out over his bed, completely naked, and panting. His left hand was rubbing and twisting at his left nipple while his right hand was stroking over his cock very slowly. His moans and soft cries were steadily getting louder as his movements progressed.

Renji almost moaned out loud himself when Ichigo apparently tightened his grip and whimpered at the resulting wave of pleasure. Ichigo's hand then started moving faster and Renji had a hard time trying to keep his composure. A slight movement then caught his attention and brought his gaze toward Ichigo's face.

The substitute shinigami's left hand had traveled up his body toward his mouth and he was now sucking on two of his own fingers.

Renji nearly whimpered at the sight while his already hard cock throbbed, needing attention. Renji resisted the temptation though. He knew that that would be taking this too far. Renji stared transfixed as Ichigo slowly trailed his wet fingers down his body, momentarily stopping to pinch his nipple again before moving further down.

Ichigo shifted his legs so they were wide open as his fingers finally reached their destination. Renji practically drooled as he witnessed Ichigo penetrating himself with his own fingers. The orange haired teen keened loudly as he felt his fingers breach his entrance. Catching his breath after the slight stinging sensation, Ichigo began pumping his fingers slowly.

Renji was having a very difficult time resisting his own desire to just burst into the room and give Ichigo the ride of his life. The redhead gripped the doorframe harshly, turning his knuckles white, to try to prevent himself from doing anything rash. The sounds coming from Ichigo were making his blood boil with arousal and he feared his animalistic, primal nature would take him over.

Breathing heavily, Renji focused on Ichigo's movements and watched as they became faster. Ichigo was now thrusting his fingers much faster and he was bucking his hips up to meet the digits. Suddenly, Ichigo's back arched up from the bed and a scream tore itself from his throat. Renji's whole body shuddered at the erotic scene and he belatedly realized that Ichigo had found his prostate.

Ichigo was now babbling incoherently as his fingers pumped even faster into himself and his right hand picked up the pace on his cock. Renji could tell that Ichigo was coming nearer and nearer to his release.

After just a few more thrusts against his prostate and a few more harsh tugs to his cock, Ichigo was arching completely off the bed, a scream tearing out of his throat, as he came hard. Renji watched; awed at the pure pleasure that was written all over Ichigo's body and face.

The sight made Renji shudder even more violently. The redhead gasped loudly as he felt his balls tighten even more and felt a copious amount of pre-come ooze from his arousal. The man's legs were shaking beneath him and he reached out to grip the door frame so he wouldn't collapse.

Before he could catch it, the door swung open at his touch. Renji stood shell-shocked as Ichigo just grinned over at the other man and relaxed, with a content sigh, into his bed.

"Did you enjoy the show Renji?" Ichigo asked innocently as he raised his right hand and licked off some of the come that was dripping between his fingers.

Renji stared shocked at the other shinigami, his cock twitching even more at the sight that Ichigo made. Then, Renji stammered, "Why...How did...Wha-...Huh?"

Ichigo chuckled at the older man and gestured for him to come more into the room. Renji stumbled dumbly into the room and toward Ichigo's bed. Ichigo raised himself slowly to a standing position; shamelessly staring at Renji's tented sweatpants. Renji blushed and moved to cover himself, however before he could; Ichigo grabbed his hands and led them to his rear, all the while with a mischievous and lust-filled gaze.

The red-headed shinigami couldn't help himself at the blatant offer. He groaned and gripped the pert cheeks harder, delighting in the soft moan that spilled from Ichigo's lips. The noise brought Renji's attention to said lips and the man just had to taste them.

Renji hauled Ichigo closer and claimed the younger man's lips with his own, tasting to his heart's content. Ichigo immediately succumbed to the intense kiss and Renji growled at the show of submission.

The taller male ground his erection into Ichigo's reawakening arousal and gasped into the other man's mouth at the sensation. Reluctantly, Renji pulled himself away from the delicious mouth in order to pant out, "I'm not gonna last long, Ichi. I'm way too fuckin' turned on by you."

The mischievous look came back onto Ichigo's face. He leaned up and gave Renji a light kiss, before making his way to Renji's ear. The smaller male sucked and nibbled on the lobe, making Renji moan softly, before breathing out, "You don't have to worry about that, Renji."

Ichigo then pulled away fully and grabbed Renji's hand again. He led Renji over to the bed and pushed on the taller man's shoulders, indicating that he wanted Renji to sit.

Renji let his body be guided by Ichigo's movements. When he was seated, Ichigo leaned down to whisper again in his ear.

"You sit back and let me take care of you, Renji. We have the _whole_ week to move on to other things."

Renji shuddered at the implications in both of Ichigo's statements and at the husky tone that the man used to say them. Ichigo grinned down at the other man and leaned in for another breath-taking kiss.

It wasn't long, however, until Ichigo moved to sit on his knees between Renji's spread legs. The shinigami started to breathe heavily just at that sight alone.

Then, Ichigo moved his hands to Renji's sweatpants and rolled them down slowly to reveal the dripping and throbbing erection. Ichigo moaned at the sight of the thick arousal and immediately dove down to lick it from base to tip.

Renji's breath caught in his throat at the sudden action. He then released a deep groan as Ichigo licked his cock again, only this time going much slower.

Ichigo then looked up, caught Renji's eye and smirked, and then swallowed Renji's erection whole.

Renji's back arched at the delicious sensation of Ichigo's throat massaging his cock and he moaned loudly. Ichigo then started bobbing his head and swallowing every time he went down.

Ichigo felt hands in his hair and he looked up to see Renji's desperate gaze. The red head panted out, "Please, …I want…I-I need."

Knowing exactly what Renji wanted showed his assent by taking the cock in once more and purring around it. Ichigo could see Renji's control snap at the feeling.

Renji gripped the orange hair in his finger tightly and he thrust harshly into the willing throat. The shinigami growled in pleasure and continued fucking Ichigo's throat. Both men knew he wouldn't last long and Ichigo just went along for the ride, moaning and swallowing around Renji's cock to help his climax along.

The red head groaned as he felt his balls tighten. He felt his peak come upon him and Renji thrust once more into Ichigo's throat with a hoarse cry of, "Oh, _fuck_, Ichigo! Yes!"

Ichigo moaned his pleasure as he felt Renji's seed spurt into his throat which only made Renji shudder at the extra stimulation. The substitute shinigami rode out Renji's orgasm, swallowing down the release. Ichigo let the softening cock fall out of his mouth and he stood; only to push Renji gently down onto the bed and then lie down next to the panting man.

"Holy shit, Ichigo. Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Renji exclaimed weakly, aftershocks still coursing through him.

Ichigo blushed and said shyly, "That was actually the first time I've ever done that."

Renji's eyes widened in surprise and said, "No fucking way! That was _the_ best blowjob I've ever had and it was your first?"

Ichigo nodded, his face still flaming red, and Renji said, "Well, you are one talented kid, that's for sure. And just so you know, I'm the only one who is going to know personally how talented you really are, okay?"

At that, Ichigo grinned brightly and snuggled into Renji's shoulder.

"That's perfectly fine with me, Renji. That's kinda what I was planning on." Ichigo said quietly.

Renji smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss Ichigo softly on the head. Ichgio looked up and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Unlike the kiss from earlier, this one was slow and lazy, but it was no less passionate. The two men slowly pulled away from each other's lips and Renji couldn't help himself; he had to let Ichigo know his feelings.

"I love you, Ichigo." He said as he gently caressed Ichigo's soft cheek. "I love you so much."

Ichgio smiled happily and nuzzled into Renji's large hand. "I love you too, Renji."

Renji sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around the smaller man to pull him close.

After a few minutes of happy silence, Renji asked, "So, how long have you known? And how long have you been planning that little stunt?"

Ichigo chuckled and said, "You were never very good at hiding it Renji. Everybody knows."

"Are you serious? Well, shit! I thought I was keeping it all a secret."

Ichigo just shook his head and answered Renji's second question, "I've had this planned for a while now. I just never had the opportunity or the guts to actually go through with it."

Renji smiled and hugged the slighter male closer, "Well, I definitely enjoyed your exhibitionist side. I hope that wasn't the last time I get to see it."

Ichgio grinned and said, "Oh, trust me. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you now that I have you. And maybe you should try to be the exhibitionist? I would like to be the voyeur 'cause I can see that you had a lot of fun with it."

Renji chuckled and said, "Don't worry, babe. I'll make sure that we have every opportunity to try out every one of your fantasies."

"Good because I have a lot of them." Ichigo said off-handedly. Seeing Renji's interested look, Ichigo explained. "I'm a teenaged virgin with raging hormones. I fantasize a _lot_."

Renji grinned widely and said, "Oh, we'll definitely change the virgin thing very quickly."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the other man but didn't object to it. Renji reached down and brought the covers over the two of them. He wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo and they both sighed happily at the warmth and comfort of the other.

The two men started to drift off to sleep, happy in knowing that they had finally found each other. The last thing that went through Renji's mind was before he succumbed to sleep was, '_I'm so glad I decided to be a perv and stay to watch Ichigo. There are some definite advantages of being a voyeur_.'


End file.
